Harry Potter and the Lost Years
by chibi-4.0-Two
Summary: An unhealthy mind can make up all sorts of things and after the tragic death of Harry's parents, what if Hogwarts is all just an escape from truth? What if its just a dream that has blinded the eyes of a boy who refuses to be brought back into reality?


Disclaimer: Believe me, If I owned HP, I'd be writing the seventh book.

Two: Hello people and welcome to this tri-effort story. Sorry this has been posted so many times, but only recently I've gotten a chance to fix it.

Chibi: Two wrote the first two parts, and I wrote the rest

4.0: Twas my idea

Two: This fic is weird and different and if you don't like it, review and tell us what we did wrong or don't read it…but give it a chance. Enjoy!

* * *

The cold walls of the mental institution made Harry shiver as he was led back into his room. The white walls and barred doors he passed were all too familiar as his feet and his escort's footsteps echoed off the bare stone walls. Seventeen years he had lived here, lost in a world of fantasy that he refused to let go of. A world of witches and wizards and a school filled of hope, dreams, and promise.

Who would want reality when all it had to offer was a hard slap in the face?

He was a young child just entering double digits when his parent's died in a tragic car accident. For children, such a traumatic experience has to be filtered somehow, and for a youth with a large amount of imagination, things can get altered in weird twisted ways.

It was when Harry was brought to his Aunt Petunia's residence when his delusions began. All the Dursley's had to do was open the daily mail when he began to fall into an unhealthy state of mind…

**HARRY**

I am Harry James Potter, and I'm not too sure I should tell you this, but let's see if you'll believe me…maybe you won't be like every other muggle in this dump.

For some reason I can't really remember much about my parents, or remember much at all really. There are bits and pieces here and there like muggle classes I attended when I was younger and I think I had a friend or two... but those damn Dursley's kept my happiness locked away with me in a small room under the stairwell. My first real recollection of joy though, was when I was ten years of age. I came downstairs one day, and I swear there was an owl with a letter bearing my name…

**THE DURSLEYS**

The boy, Harry, was brought to us after the terrible death of his parents, when he was ten years old. He seemed very quiet and docile in nature and rarely talked to anyone when he first came to us. In time he came out of his shell and appeared to be fine and became friends with our neighbor's children Draco and Luna Malfoy. He spent a many of days with them. They were hardly seen apart. However we slowly came to the realization that some thing was wrong. His teachers began to notice as well, they sent letters home stating that Harry was not doing work and when he did it was unfinished, with disconnected sentences.

We were worried but he did still seem normal and when questioned about it he said he did it as a joke. Life continued as normal until we took the boys and Draco to the zoo.

**DRACO**

The day that we went to the zoo Luna was away with mother so I went alone with Harry and his family. Dudley seemed to have gained weight once more but wasn't so over weight that he was considered obese. Harry had been acting strange lately but at that moment it was the furthest thing from my mind. I was just happy that he seemed normal for the first time in awhile. For a minute he looked directly through me but shook his head and joined back in the conversation, me and Dudley were having.

At the zoo Harry was draw to the reptiles like he always was but this time seemed different. He was staring at an extreamly large Boa Constrictor. After staring at it for a few minutes he began to talk to it. Not in English with actual words like people do with pets but in hisses like a snake.

I tried to snap Harry out of it but he seemed to not hear me. Then a small child throwing a temper tantrum, threw one of his plastic toys at the glass shattering it. I watched in horror as the snake slithered out of its case but Harry stared in a daze and seemed unable to move. So I grabbed him and yanked him away from the snake as it escaped the reptile house. I pulled over to the Dursleys where Dudley had broken in to tears in fear of the snake. Mr. Dursley began to yell at Harry trying to snap him out of it, Harry however remained impassive and smiled as though nothing had happened not realizing the danger he had been in.

**THE DURSLEYS**

That was when it became clear to us that Harry needed more help then we could give him. We made arrangements for him to go to Azkaban Mental Institution. When the response letter came Harry insisted that it was for him and refused to give it to us. We did not want to scare him by having him find out about us sending him there and wanted him to enjoy his birthday however his delusions had become so bad that we could not allow him to remain in our house in fear that he would hurt himself or someone else.

* * *

Chibi: Ta Da!

Two: Anyways, review and make us happy ne-?

4.0: Read our profile and make _me_ happy!

Chibi: Review!

Two: Or as I say in _my_ stories, Fudgemonkeys!


End file.
